Butterfly, Spider, Sword
by ObsessiveCompulsiveFanboy777
Summary: The 7th ward is the home of the feared Kanishi cannibal gang of Ghouls. It is also the home of young Ghouls, named Butterfly and Spider. Along with their companion, Sword, they struggle to survive in this cruel world of Tokyo Ghoul. Rated T for coarse language and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be my little experiment, to see if anyone likes my 3 Ghouls, and wants to see more of them. If you would like to see more, please tell me, thanks :3**

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. They were still chasing after her, shouting at her.

"Come on Butterfly! Let us pluck those wings of yours!".

She knew where to run, the streets of the 7th ward were her domain. Left turn, right turn, left, left, right, left, through the building site, right , right , left. She finally made it to the warehouse, not realizing she lost the cannibalistic fuckers ages ago. She opened the door, slamming it behind her, and throwing her cloak off. Of course, Spider was right there to look after her.

"You ran into the Kanishi feeding ground again didn't you?".

"Yes! It's not fair that their feeding ground is the most popular place for humans to go late night clubbing! They don't even eat humans! Just us Ghouls!".

Butterfly slumped down on the sofa, with Spider huddling into his armchair opposite her.

"So I'm guessing Uta came down. Your tattoo looks darker" she said, looking at the tattoo of the spider on his right eye.

"Yeah, it seems that whenever my eyes come out, it makes my tattoo fade. I don't know how it doesn't do the same for you!?", he responded. Butterfly touched her face, the Butterfly touched her face, the Butterfly tattoo. The body between her eyes, above her nose, with the wings stretching around her eyes.

"I don't know, it just doesn't affect me".

"Anyway, did you get any meat?", the question had been clawing at Spiders mind. Him and his sister had been starving for a while now, and due to his job as a waiter, he could only occasionally go out hunting. Butterfly dumped the large gym bag on their coffee table.

"Yeah, I got a couple of arms, three legs and a penis, which I'm guessing you want", she joked.

"Oh shut up! We can leave the penis for Sword, as a joke". Both of them giggled, and pulled out a limb each. It tasted amazing to both of them, after having to swallow human food for who knows how long. They feasted for a while, then both agreed to go to bed, since it was quite late. They lived inside an abandoned warehouse, full of peoples crap that they didn't want. They slept in the janitors closet, on dirty mattresses, but to them it was safe. It was home. They slept until 9 o'clock in the morning, and woke up refreshed, an alien feeling for them. Spider heard some rustling downstairs, and knew exactly who it was. He ran down the metal steps, and caught sight of his friend.

"Sword!", he shouted. Sword, a fellow Ghoul, turned and smiled.

"Hey Spider, hows it going?"

"Fine thanks! Butterfly's upstairs getting ready. You look like shit",

"Yeah, I haven't ate in a while, that actually why I came". Spider ran over to the gym bag filled with organs and limbs, rustled around, giggled to himself, and threw the limp, bloody penis at Sword.

"Wow thanks, but I thought you were the one who liked to feast on penis!". Sword threw the organ back at Spider, who laughed.

"I know I said I'm fine with you mentioning it, but you don't need have to shout it!", he said amusingly,

"Sorry, but your sexuality is fun to joke about!", Sword responded.

"Homophobic!", shouted Butterfly from the balcony above. "If you wanted limbs you should've just called!". She stumbled down the stairs, and hugged Sword. Sword was a tall 18 year old, with green dreadlocks bobbled up behind his head, and piercings on his nose, lips and eyebrows, whereas Butterfly and Spider were small 14 year old twins, with blonde hair and attractive faces. Sword ruffled Butterfly's long hair.

"How you doing, princess?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Butterfly responded. Together, they chomped down some arms and legs, while Spider munched on the penis, ignoring the jokes that Sword and Butterfly made. They were a disturbing, cute little family.

* * *

**There you go! If I do get any requests to continue, I will go deeper into the connections between characters, how they survive, definitely give it a stronger storyline, and show the bad-ass sides of the Ghouls. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! I thought that the story had to start somewhere, so this is Butterfly and Spiders back story!**

* * *

**(Note that this does take place in Japan, despite the English Names, I just don't want to be spending even more time on translating and naming things and people :3)**

"There's really no where else where they can go?" Maria was shouting down the phone. The two orphans sat behind her, on the uncomfortable sofas in her office. "No! I wont allow them to be placed in a home of psychopathic maniac children! They'll be torn apart!". Luke couldn't help but laugh at his social workers words, but Elle shut him up quickly. Not even Maria could know what they were, and they would probably be the ones to do the tearing. "Okay then, Brindleside it is!". Elle and Luke didn't even realize Maria was off the phone, and talking to them.

"Brindleside? Is that the place where we'll be torn apart?" Asked Luke.

"No Lucas, that's Gremcook manor. I wouldn't dare let them take you to an orphanage such as that", responded Maria. After a long talk about Brindleside Orphanage for troubled children, the twins got into the backseat of their social workers car, and were drove off to a whole new world. When getting out of the car, Elle took in the beauty of Brindleside Place. The building was huge, almost as big as a castle, with a giant lake down the hill. The manor was a rustic brown brick, with four floors, and a strangely painted red tiled roof. The interior matched the delicacy of the outside, with posh wooden floors and vivid red carpets. As Maria talked to the owner of Brindleside, the twins went up to their rooms on the top floor. Elle's was a big room, with a double bed, a large set of drawers, a mirror, and a built on bathroom. The gigantic window looked out upon vast fields of crops, with the occasional cherry blossom tree here and there. Luke's was the same size as his sisters, but with a single bed in the corner, and plenty of room to run around. His huge window looked out at the large lake, and even from his room, you could see the Koi fish swimming in it, the quick glint of white and orange. "This is amazing, isn't it Elle?", Luke said, looking out the window in Elle's room.

"Yeah! It's just, I miss Tokyo, its where we truly belong, you know it too", she responded in a dreary tone.

"I know, but we aren't that far away! I bet you its only a days walk to the outskirts! We could run away any time, if you _really_ want too"

"Actually, no. I promised Mum and Dad that we would start a new life, forget Tokyo, get away, even if it means only drinking coffee to hide who we are". Then Elle paused. "It will be supper soon, what do we do? We can't have yo throwing up in front of everyone again." 

"I CAN HANDLE IT THIS TIME!", Luke shouted back in rage. Elle forgot that mentioning his 'accident' triggered him to get mad. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I know you can." Then the worst that had yet to come, came.

"Will you please come down! Its supper time!" Elle and Luke both stared at each other, it was time. After a tense 1 hour meal, Luke was ready to explode with puke, whereas Elle was keeping her cool like an expert actress.

"Excuse me, but may I go to the toilet?", Luke asked the orphanage owner.

"Of course Lucas, no need to ask!", replied . Luke sprinted out the room, in a totally in-discreet manor.

* * *

**8 months later**

* * *

"GIVE ME MY PURSE BACK!" Elle screamed, running after the robber. She sprinted as fast as her 9 year old legs would take her. Little bit closer, little bit closer. She jumped on top of the robber, making him topple down to the floor.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING", shouted Nathaniel. Elle sighed and stood up, helping him back to his feet. "You always play to rough when we play Cops &amp; Robbers! Also, when I grab your purse, your supposed to shout for the policeman to get it!"

"OH NO, POLICEMAN, HE STOLE MY PURSE, HELP ME!", Elle sarcastically shouted. Luke ran in from behind the bushes, in his pretend cop car.

"What seems to be the matter, citizen?" He said in a burly voice. Elle fell on the grass laughing, with Nathaniel laughing with her. She loved playing on the field with these two, outside the orphanage, where no adults can see them. "WHAT? I tried to put on my tough voice!" whined Luke.

"I'm sorry, but its just really funny!" laughed Nathaniel. Then he stopped, looking towards the opening in the bushes, a look of terror on his face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Elle, now straight faced. She looked round the corner and seen the problem. Gerry and his bunch of bullies were coming over to their spot, obviously looking to beat Nathaniel up as usual. When they got there, the three kids were trying to escape.

"Where do y' think yer goin?", asked Gerry in his rough voice. Before anyone could react, he swooped in and picked up Nathaniel by the scruff of his neck. "Looker at the lil' pup! Pup been naughty! Pup need a beatin'!". Then the unexpected happened. Luke jumped up, and bit Gerry in the biceps, right in the muscle. It felt great for Luke, the taste of flesh, the sinking teeth, the juicy muscle. They had been living on human sugar cubes that their friend Uta had been secretly shipping in from Tokyo, but it wasn't the same as real meat. "WHO D' Y' THINK YOU ARE! SCRUFF!", screamed Gerry, who had managed to fling Luke off his arm.

"A GHOUL" screamed back Luke, who's eyes had turned the black and red of a Ghouls. Elle flinched back at Luke's change, but joined him in revealing her Kakugan eyes. Gerry dropped Nathaniel, who was now unconscious on the ground.

"It seems all your friends have ran away. Cowards", mocked Elle, who was now hungry for flesh. Gerry whimpered as he realized he had no back up. Suddenly, in synch, Luke and Elle jumped up and pounced on Gerry. His body went to limbs, his limbs to flesh, his flesh to bones, and his bones to shreds as the ghouls feasted. They stood up, and wiped their mouths. "What will we do now, Nii?", asked Elle, realizing they could not back out of this situation.

"To Tokyo", responded Luke. "We can't stay here anymore"

* * *

**They you go! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


End file.
